The trouble with love
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Kai loves her, Tala lusts after her and she loves Tala. Right? So why does she start to feel this way about Kai when an arrangement is revealed? Who will she choose? Full summary inside. KaixocxTala Love triangle
1. Chapter 1

_Alrighty...I have been working on this for three four months now? maybe more maybe less (shrugs) but i finally have the first chapter up, it has taken me ages, it annoyed me cos i didnt like how it went or the beginning annoyed me so i have like a dozen or so re starts and such in my writing book (sigh) Anyway yes well here is the first chapter._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade or any merchandise ect, I do however own Phoenix and Tala's mummy and any other characters you do not recognise.

**Dedication: **This first chapter is hereby dedicated to Lamanth who has let me borrow Kai for awhile but only if she gets Tala for awhile too. So we have made a lil swapsies for a lil while. But let me tell you summin Lolly i do want Tala back. Just as you will get Kai back...When i've finished with him. Mwahahahahahahahaha.

* * *

**Summary:** Kai loves her, Tala lusts after her and she loves Tala. Right? So why does she start to feel this way about Kai when an arrangement is revealed? Who will she choose? The one she's lusted after for years? or the one she's just discovered feelings for? Tempers will rise, hearts will break. And love will be discovered anew. KaixocxTala Love Triangle

* * *

_Alrite first chapter here we come Woohoo Lol_

* * *

I stifled a yawn and let my eyes wander around the vast ballroom. It seemed like i was just here last week for a gathering. When in actual fact it had been an entire year. Voltaire's gatherings consisted of a large group of stuffy pompous rich guys in suits standing around talking about banks and money and boring stuff like that i dont usually pay much attention. And of course you cannot forget the trophey wives, glamorous stuck up bitches who stood around discussing the latest fashion trends and oh my look at Tina, wearing last years dress oh how awful. Gag. 

Why i was here? Well i was unfortunately one of the few kids -as Voltaire calls us- from one of those stuck up rich pompous ass'd people. There was Tala, his mother was having a 'thing' with Voltaire, it makes me want to vomit just thinking about it. His father, most suspect Voltaire had him killed, alcoholic bastard always beating up his mother. Who, all though her choice in men is...well atrocious is a nice women. Kai of course, Voltaire's grandson. -No one speaks of his parents its like taboo.- Lucky bastard didnt have to attend, he played the school card. Aparently he's in some pish posh academy in Switzerland. Yeah right. The bastards probably off in Hawaii laxing on the beach or something...Then again this is Kai, so he probably is at school.

And well thats it for us kiddies, only the three of us. Usually we would all hang out in Kai's room playing video games, well more like i would watch _them _play video games for five minutes, get bored and start rumaging through whatever's underneath Kai's bed. And let me tell you there are some very interesting things under there. And ever hour we would re-enter make sure Voltaire and the parental units saw us, wait around 10-15 minutes then go back to his room.

Around 11:30pm i would steal a pair of his boxers and a shirt -clean of course- and get out of whatever dress i had been shoved into, kick off my shoes and climb into his huge super king bed -i swear that thing is bigger then Russia- and fall alseep. Usually i end up waking up in Kai's arms. Always scares the hell outta me. Dont get me wrong i mean Kai's hott, and i like him. Its just i have someone else on my mind. Someone who doesnt have crimson eyes, that could burn a hole right through you.

I countinued scanning the crowd for any sign of my 6ft3 red headed friend. I cursed silently, if he had some how gotten out of attending i was so gunna kick his ass...Aha, just his luck. He was currently trying to persuade one of the waiters to let him have a glass of Vodka, i supressed a laugh. Tala should know better then that, Voltaire has strictly given orders to the waiters that no alcohol should pass mine or Tala's lips. Gee This was so gunna be fun.

Rolling my eyes i moved to go to him but was stopped by a hand on my arm. Turning my head i saw my mothers stunningly gorgeous face peering at me sternly.  
"I thought I told you no running away." Scowling i reluctantly followed after my mother and father, not bothering to hide my displeasure. I folded my arms across my chest and took up a moody teenager stance. My father and some old fat balding guy were deep in conversation about banks. 'Ooh how facinating' i thought sarcastically.

My mother quickly engaged his wife in conversation, she was the total opposite of her husband, she was tall and extremely skinny, think anorexic skinny. I felt quite fat near her. They both turned to me and looked at me for ages, discussing how beautiful and grown up i was. Gag. And how lovely my dress was. My dress was black, the top of it was a halter neck and dropped low between my breasts giving ample clevage -not that i wanted any- and was tight over my stomach down to my hips where it flared out and flowed nicely around my legs and the back of it just grazed the floor while it was slightly shorter in the front. And the back was cut low, it was held at my tail bone with two sided tape -Ah the good ole two sided tape it was so useful- Thankfully hiding most of my knee high lace up boots. If my parents found out i was wearing my boots i would be in so much trouble. I had a blue topaz tear drop pendant around my neck, my blonde hair had been professionally straightened. It was like pin straight. I liked how i looked tonight. Not that i would let my parents know. I'd never hear the end of it.

Mellisa, a friend of my mothers joined in the conversation about to tell the truth i have no clue. -It had thankfully moved on from me.- Nor do i really care. Mellisa has long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, she may look like a trophey wife but she is far from it, she's a kind and gentle women. Whom i am eternally grateful to. She turned to me with a slight frown. "My dear you look positively bored, why dont you go off and find Tala. I saw him a few minutes ago looking as equally as bored"  
With a grin i thanked her and hurridly scurried off to go find him. If i had of walked slower i may have hurd the three womens remarks about an engagement that would soon be announced. As it was i wasn't.

As per usual i couldn't find him, i stood on the bottom stair of the grand staircase that lead down into the ballroom from the second floor. All just to show just how much money Voltaire really had. No one really ever used it, well except for myself, Tala and Kai occasionally. I surveyed the room, there were a lot of women in red dresses and a few with red hair, ie. Tala's mother Denise. But no Tala. I cursed repeatedly in my head.

**Third person**

Tala stooped at the top of the stairs and looked at the girl below him. Her long blonde hair came to the middle of her back. Her black dress was cut low at the back, it had been taped to ensure it would not reveal anything past her tail bone. It sat lightly around her legs fitting snugly to her hips. Creeping slowly and as quietly as he could he descended the stairs and came to stand on the step above her. He marveled at how soft her skin looked and how pale it was. Like white marble. He moved down onto the step she was standing on.

"It's good to see you again, its been awhile." She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye a small smile displayed on her glossed lips. "Yes it has been awhile, hasn't it?" He smiled back and surveyed the room, his eyes holding no interested to what he saw. She took that moment to survey him. He hadn't changed that much in the past year. He had filled out more, aquired muscles that she didnt remember him having. She smiled to herself as her eyes lingered on his chiseled face and high cheek bones. His cereluean blue eyes were still fixed on the ball room.

'His lips look so soft, i wonder what they would feel like against my skin. My lips. What it would feel like to be pressed against his muscled body softly running my hands through his hair' With wide eyes she hastily shook herself. Only to find Tala's gaze on her. "So..." She said trying to break the akwardenss that had fallen. "Do you wanna go see if we can steal a bottle of Vodka?" His eyes lit up at the mention of stealing and Vodka. In the same sentence.  
"Hell yea Phoenix, lets go"  
Laughing they made there way to the bar, keeping all four eyes on the look out for Voltaire or one of the parentals.

Once they had succesfully crossed the room to the small bar, Phoenix proceeded in chatting up the young attractive bartender while Tala leaned over the counter and grabbed one of the many un opened bottles of Vodka and two glasses. He then turned tail and ran as fast and delicately as he could. Phoenix followed him with her eyes. After politely excusing herself, she followed after Tala who had made refuge on the sheltered side of the grand staircase. Smirking she walked casually, thinking about what Kai would do to the young bartender when he sent a txt to the number she gave him. She had given him Kai's. Much to her amusement. She had eyes for only one person. Or so she thought.

When she reached him he was already seated on the floor, legs crossed indian style and he was un doing the cap from the bottle. He looked up at her as she stood infront of him. She smirked.  
"Thats how you should always be Tala" He frowned up at her in confusion. Her smirk deepened.  
"At. My. Feet" He glared.  
"I will be at no ones feet ever! You hear me Nix"  
Rolling her eyes she gathered up the skirt of her dress and joined him on the floor.  
"Yeah, yeah dont get your panties in a bunch Tal" He threw the lid at her, she stuck out her tongue and then threw it back. Ignoring her childish act he poured the clear liquid into both glasses.  
"M'lady" He said handing a glass to her.  
"Why thank you, kind sir" She replied as she took the glass from him. They clinked their glases together, then downed the foul liquid. She winced as the burning -that always comes with vodka- assaulted her throat and scoarched its way down to her stomach where it settled innocently giving off a delicious warmth.

Taking a breath, she was wracked by coughs. The foul taste finally registering in her mind. She gagged a few times, looking up at Tala exposed the unshed tears that had unwantedly gathered in her eyes. Another fit of coughs wracked her. Tala reached out a hand and rubbed at her back, she looked over at him again to see he was holding out her glass, with more of that foul vile burning liquid shining inside.  
"Here, this'll make it better" Knowing that he was right she took the glass from him and raised her glass in the air, saluting him. She threw it back. It burnt her throat as it went down but was warming her chilled body deliciously. Coughing a few more times she held out the glass for him to refill, which he did so albeit a tad shakily. The Vodka in his system already starting to work. He had shot back atleast six glasses during her little coughing fit, and therefore had more in his system.

After downing at least five more glasses, she could feel dizzyness sweep through her and bury itself in her head. She looked to Tala who barely seemed or looked tipsy. 'Bloody Russians' she cursed silently. Taking a sip of her drink she found it empty, frowning down at the glass she could've sworn that there was still some glistening liquid in it. Laughter broke into her drunken musings. She looked up to see her red headed friend laughing at her, narrowing her eyes she fired a glare at him, which only made him laugh harder.

Smiling over at his pouting blonde friend he grabbed the half empty bottle and scooted over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders he took a long swig out of the bottle before tipsily pouring more into her glass spilling the majority of it on the floor then in her glass. With an apologetic smile he bent down to the hardwood floor and started lapping up what he spilt. Phoenix started laughing, Tala stopped what he was doing and looked at her over his shoulder. "You really look like a wolf doing that" A deliciously adorable pout appeared on his lips as Phoenix continued to laugh. He studied her face, letting his cereluan blue eyes wonder down to the clevage she was displaying. He swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. He forced his eyes back up to her face with difficulty. He watched her laughing and saw her green eyes were sparkling. 'She really is stunning'

An idea entered his mind turning his pout into a smirk, he slowly manouvered himself so that he was on all fours and completely facing her, by this time she had stopped laughing and was now watching him warily as he moved closer to her. Like a wolf stalking his prey. A thought came to her which made her frown, 'he better not be playing with me.' Tala stopped right infront of her and looked into her eyes, she couldn't help but notice just how gorgeous his eyes were. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her heart thudded furiously.

He placed both his hands on her knees and proceeded to move closer to her sliding his hands up her legs as he went. His hands came to a stop at her hips, her skin tingled and burned where he had touched her. Thoughts raced through her mind, she knew she should make him stop but apart of her didn't want him to.

His body pounced onto her, pining her to the ground, his hands either side of her head. Looking into her eyes he licked his lips and brought his head closer to hers. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she stared into his pale blue eyes, she felt lust rising in her as his lips stopped centimeters from hers. "Is this wolf enough for you?" He asked huskily, his voice sending shivers down her spine. He drew back slightly and gave a long lick to her cheek. He stood up in one fluid motion, grabbed the nearly empty bottle of Vodka and swaggered off shaking his ass as he went.

**Phoenix p.o.v**

I burst out laughing, partly from the effects of the alcohol and the fact that what else were you supposed to do when someone did that? I wiped the saliva off my cheek with the back of my hand, sitting up i looked around but couldn't see any sign of my red headed friend. Standing up i decided to go in search of him -as he was my only form of entertainment- but it seemed my legs had other ideas and i stumbled into the wall. Resisting the urge to laugh madly, i rolled my eyes instead. Smoothing out my dress i slowly made my way away from our little niche and set off to find a certain cheeky red head.

Walking slowly and stifly like my knees wouldn't bend i manouvered my way around the room looking for him. I had a lot of disapproving glances sent my way which i ignored in my quest, soley intent on finding Tala. Frowning i stopped in my tracks and surveyed they room, no sign at all of my red headed friend. But the devil himself was at this precise moment walking straight towards me. "Dammit" I cursed under my breath, I had no choice but to try and act straight infront of him. I didn't want to think of the consequences if he were to discover i was drunk. No i wasn't drunk. Nope not at all...Okay maybe just a teeny bit.

"Phoenix, my dear i've been looking for you" I smiled at him pleasently.  
"Master Voltaire, what can i do for you?" i enquired as politely as i could. He reached out with his right hand and clasped my left hand in his tightly. I felt my stomach churn as the alcohol reacted badly in me  
"My dear, would you be so kind as to grace us with a song?" it wasn't a question more of a request. The way he squeezed my hand made the message quite clear. I visible paled, i knew i couldnt sing in the state i was in. That and i really didn't want to. A wave of nausea overcame me, almost making my knees buckle. I barely saw the mock look of concern Voltaire cast at me as my vision swam. Cool fingers on my forhead and cheeks told me someone was checking me over. I hurd hushed voices above, i couldnt make out what they were saying.  
"Phoenix dear, you must go lie down. You look positively horrible" Trust Voltaire to know how to make a girl feel special.

I managed a weak smile, i daren't open my mouth for fear of vomiting everywhere. I cursed the alcohol in my system silently but at the same time was immensely grateful for it. Gentle hands lead me out a door and into a hallway. The navy blue of the carpet blurred by me as i dragged my feet. I felt one hand on my shoulder the other on my hip gently leading me somewhere. A wave of panic flew through me. I didn't know who this was. It wasn't Voltaire i knew that much, he didn't have a gentle bone in his body. I closed my eyes and dragged my feet heavily wishing i could just lay down somewhere, anywhere. I wanted the spinning to stop. I didn't quite like this ride. I wanted off.

I stumbled over my feet and fell forward, hands grabbed at me and pulled me back into a hard chest. I whimpered desperately trying not to cry. I did not feel good and i didn't like it. Not one bit. A strong male voice coo'ed in my ear.  
"Shh, your alright Nix, i got you and im not letting go." My eyes flew open and all nausea flew from me. For the moment.  
"Kai?"  
"Hey"  
I pulled out off his arms and turned to face him, the room spinning more then was necessary. Pointing a finger at him i all but yelled.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" A frown crossed his face.  
"Well hello to you too. And in case you've forgotten i do live here"  
"Sorry. I didnt mean to sound so rude" He smiled.  
"It's alright, come on lets get you up stairs" He took my hand in his and wrapped his other arm around my waist and continued to lead me down the hall.  
"Wait a minute" i stopped walking. "I thought yew were at scshool?" A laugh escaped his lips.  
"And miss seeing your gorgeous face? I dont think so" He pushed me gently, making me start walking again,  
"why muscht yew make ssush harsch jokess" I slurred out. "I'm not joking Nix, you are gorgeous"  
"Hn"  
"Hey..." He chuckled. "You can't steal my words" I was about to retort when a violent wave of nausea tore through my body making me stumble. Before i could protest Kai scooped me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs. I wrapped my arm around his neck. Hell i wasn't gunna miss out on a free ride. I leant my head on his shoulder and nestled shyly into his neck. Halfway up we met Tala. Without my permission my eyes slowly started to close, until darkness surrounded me.

**Third person**

A grin spread across the red heads face as he saw his best friend. Taking out his camera he snapped a few photos of them, for his own use of course. What use that was its probably better not to ask. Kai glared at Tala and continued up the stairs with the blonde girl nestled in his arms, asleep. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck her left arm around his shoulder while her right dangled infront of them both. Grinning Tala trailed behind, camera at the ready to capture any, cute, funny, embarrasing moments. Only slightly drunk, Tala was doing a hellava lot better then his blonde friend.

While traipsing the all to familiar steps to Kai's room his mind wondered back to earlier when he had Phoenix pinned beneath him. Oh how he wanted to ravage her right then and there with no care who would see or hear. A shiver ran through him as mental images assaulted him, each becoming more X rated then the last. He came to a stop outside Kai's room, he frowned at the closed door and slowly opened it a crack. Sticking his head through the gap he surveyed the room.

Phoenix was lying passed out on Kai's bed, laughing he pushed the door open and entered as Kai walked out of his bathroom, a glass of water in his hand. He placed the glass on his bedside table and inclined his head towards the large t.v and games console. Grinning Tala snapped a few pictures of the passed out girl before he walked over to the three seater couch in front of the t.v and waited for Kai to start up the game.  
"So how come you came home?" Tala enquired 15 minutes into the game. Kai gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.  
"Voltaire" He spat out. "Said he needed me home, said he had to speak to me urgently about something of great importance" Tala raised an eyebrow languidly. "And you just obeyed him? I would've thought you would have just stayed at school to spite him"  
Kai chuckled and landed a harsh kick to Tala's palyer. "Yea, normally"

Tala sensing something was up hit the pause button. "So whats so different about this that made you come then?" He asked turning slightly to face Kai. Kai let out a sigh and ran a hand wearily through his thick hair. "He said it had something to do with Phoenix"  
Tala stared at his best friend in silent shock. A lump appeared at the back of his throat when he said it had to do with Phoenix.  
"W-what?" Tala choked out. Kai gave a slight shake of his head.  
"Thats all he said, something to do concerning both Phoenix and I. I wasnt going to leave her here to go through whatever it is by herself" Tala nodded and unpasued the game.

Three hours later found the boys glued to the tv screen furiously pounding the controls as they tried to beat each other. A low groan went unnoticed as the blonde sat up groggily a hand placed to her forhead as dizzyness swept through her. Feeling like she had been hit by a truck which had then had the audacity to back up and run over her again, she stumbled to the bathroom to her right. She barely shut the door when the bile rose in her throat, running to the toilet she was thankful that Kai never remembered to put the toilet seat down.

After what felt like an eternity of up-chucking, she finally flushed the toilet. Pulling herself up by means of the sink she stared fuzzily at her reflection, her skin was deathly pale and clammy, her green eyes dull. Turning on the tap she leaned down and rinsed out her mouth before splashing cold water on her face. Grabbing Kai's royal blue toothbrush she told herself he wouldn't mind and began to brush her teeth. After freshning up a bit more she walked slowly to the door and opened it.

Walking back into Kai's room she turned to face the boys who were still occupied with their game and had yet to notice she was awake. Walking over to Kai's chest of drawers she pulled out a pair of his boxers and a t-shit that he hadn't worn since he was 13, kept there especially for these such occasions. Returning to the bathroom she scrambled out of her dress, and hung it over the shower rail. Pulling the boxers on over her boots she lazily watched her reflection in the mirror. Pulling her hair forward she turned her back to the mirror and looked at her reflection over her shoulder. She smiled slightly at the sight of the small phoenix she had had tattooed on her right shoulder blade, its neck arched, beak open in a wild cry as it gracefully burst into flames.

With a sigh she pulled the black sleevless muscle shirt on and pulled her hair out from underneath it. Facing the mirror she stared at her reflection for awhile until her stomach rumbled loudly, walking to the bathroom door her boots clicked on the linolum floor. She cast a glance at the boys only to see them still heavily engaged in their silly little game. She walked over to the bedroom door and exited, shutting it quietly behind her. Creeping down the hallway she headed for the kitchens, silently hoping that no one was in there. Well no maybe Stella, the chef. She could make her something yummy to eat that wouldn't make her feel quesy.

Entering the kitchens she found it earily quiet, no one appeared to have been in there for quite some time now, glancing at the clock on the microwave she was shocked at the time. 2:45am. Groaning she realised that she would have to make her own food. Bringing up a hand she slapped herself on the back of the head, she was getting too used to being rich. Heading over to the fridge she paused halfway there. Her heals echoed loudly in the eary silence making her paranoid. Creeping as silently as her boots would allow she made it to the fridge. Openeing it the harsh light blinded her wincing, she stared blearily at the contents until they became clear. "Hmm,milk, fat free milk, full fat milk, cream, cheese, creamed cheese, custard, yoghurt. Man someone really loves the diary products"

**Phoenix p.o.v**

Shutting the fridge door i turned to the cubboards, the darkness of the room blinding me. Cursing i stumbled over to the kitchen door hoping to find the light. Before i could reach it, they came on. I groaned as yet again my eyes were assaulted by harsh light. When they adjusted it was to see Kai leaning against the door frame arms crossed smirk firmly in place as he looked at me.  
"You look good in my clothes"  
Rolling my eyes i turned back to the cubboards in search of something to eat as my stomach once again protested loudly that it needed food. I hurd a low chuckle behind me, Kai obviously hurd my stomachs protest. I opened a random cubboard only to find it full of cups, glaring i opened the one next to it, it was full of plates and bowls. I slammed the door shut and pouting stamped my feet. I felt Kai's prescence behind me as he opened the one next to the plate cubboard. It was full of cookies and crackers. Exactly what i was looking for. Grinning i took out a container full of water crackers. Turning i ducked under Kai's arm and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, struggling into the seat. My feet hung off the chair not even reaching the little bar that you can rest your feet on. I swung my legs childishly as i took the lid off and started muching through the crackers.

Kai sat down with ease on the chair beside me, i turned my head to see him digging a spoon into a carton of cookies and cream ice cream. My mouth dropped open, how dare he. He looked at me his eyes flashing with amusement as he placed the spoon in his mouth and removed it slowly, licking it clean afterwards. I glared as he dipped the spoon back into the carton and repeated the action. Pushing away the container of crackers i grabbed his spoon -full of ice cream- before he could place it back into his mouth and placed it in mine. Moaning in delight as the cool substance melted slowly in my mouth, i bit down and chewed delightedly on the cookie in the cream. Kai laughed as he watched me. I removed the spoon and stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed the spoon back off me and dunked it into the carton and before i could make a grab for it he placed it in his mouth. I could almost see his tongue moving sensuously over the spoon and ice cream.

Of course once he had finished with his little display i grabbed the spoon back off him, it would have been wiser for one of us to get another spoon. But that would have been too easy.  
"Wheres Tala?" I asked around a spoonful of ice cream. "His mum decided not to stay the night so she grabbed him on her way out" A shudder passed through me. "Seriously that is gross" Kai nodded. "I know" I let him take the spoon from my fingers, i was seriously full to the brim if i ate another bite i would seriously burst. Kai held out a spoonfull of ice cream for me, oh what the hell one more wont hurt. Instead of taking it in my hand i leant over and closed my mouth around the spoon looking up at Kai as i slid my mouth from the spoon. He chuckled as i sat back in my seat properly.

Someone clared their throat behind us, we both turned to see Voltaire standing in the kitchen doorway watching us. A shudder passed through me, he was standing there in a dark blue dressing gown. 'Dont think about what could be underneath dont think about what could be underneath.' A devilish smile made its way onto his lips as he took in my appearance.  
"I'm glad that i caught you too before you crashed" both Kai and i raised an eyebrow. "Kai as i told you before i needed to discuss something concerning yourself and young Phoenix here" a trickle of fear spiraled down my spine at that. "And what would that be? Sir" I hesitantly asked. His gaze swiveled to me and yet again took in my outfit. "Why dont we discuss this in my study, your parents are already in there Phoenix." I frowned and looked at Kai as we followed Voltaire to his study. A shrug was all i received as the frozen solid mask slid flawlessly back into place. I hated sharing Kai with Voltaire, he became so closed off around him.

We both sat in the two chairs facing Voltaire, i looked over at my parents who wern't questioning my clothing choice. Which was scarily weird. My mother and father stood on each side of Voltaire who was sitting at his desk. It was silent save for the sound of everyones breathing. I locked eyes with my mum who gave me a sad smile. I knew then that i wasn't going to like whatever was going on. Voltaire cleared his throat and shuffled a few papers on his desk, my dad seemed to find the royal blue carpet interesting, his eyes never left it.

"When you, Phoenix where born. Your mother Cherie and myself made an arrangement." I looked at my mother and then Voltaire. "What kind of arrangement?" I asked softly afraid of the answer.  
"When you come of age, seeing as Kai is older then you. You and Kai will be married" My mouth dropped open in shock. I shook my head. "I'm sorry" I said with a little laugh. "I could've sworn you just said Kai and i will get married when im 18."  
"You heard correctly Phoenix" I turned to look at Kai, who's face was blank. He stared straight ahead of him not looking at anything. I looked back at my mum. "Mum. You cant be serious." A little sigh escaped her. "Im sorry sweetie, but its all written and signed, no one can break the contract. It was legalised and finalised by both of our lawyers a month before you were born." I stood up and walked out. I couldn't take it.

I stomped down the hallway and out to the water fountain at the front of the house. What was i supposed to say? Ok great, i'll marry Kai. What were they thinking? Making an arranged marriage for us. This isn't the olden days where this sort of thing is acceptable, this is the 21st century were women can vote and bring home the bacon and were people can choose who they want to marry and when they want to marry and it doesn't matter if your poor and he's rich or the other way around. I angrily kicked the fountain, instantly regretting it as pain shot up my foot and travelled up my spine. Gritting my teeth i sat on the edge of the fountain holding my toes through my boot. I glared out at the 8ft hedge surrounding the Hiwitari property. Someone crunched up behind me and sat beside me. It was Kai. He stared out at the same hedge i was glaring at. "It's not fair." I said breaking the silence. He breathed out heavily. "I know." Tears came to my eyes. I was 17, 18 in 8 months. September 1st. I didn't want to be married. Not in 8 months.

Kai placed his hand ontop of mine. I looked at him, he was staring out at the hedge still. "I'm sorry Nix, i looked over all the documents and everything. I couldn't find any loop hole, its legit" The tears fell and trailed down my cheeks. Kai wiped them away as my shoulders shook. He placed an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. "I can't do it Kai, i just can't" I turned my head slightly and tilted it backwards and stared at the moon. It was full and gorgeously shinning down on us. Casting everything in a pale silver tint.

* * *

_Ok well yes it is a very long chapter it is around about 8 pages long, i couldnt help it the words just came pouring out, I hope it was ok, and i know there is probably spelling, grammer ect mistakes and such im sorry i did my best...But i dont alwasy see the mistakes when i skim over it._

_Ok well review pleasey weasey and tell me what you thought you get a cookie wookie if you do...And sorry its so long. _

_Phoenix_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, Sorry its taken so long to get the second chapter up, i did have this done awhile ago but it was saved on a disk and i lost the disk, but i found it now. Its alot shorter then the first chapter i decided to make them shorter so here it is._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade, Nope not at all

**

* * *

****Chapter 2  
****Phoenix p.o.v**

I watched silently with my legs pulled to my chest, as the sun slowly rose in the grey sky. Casting pink and orange hues everywhere. Kai had gone inside hours ago leaving me to my thoughts. I couldn't believe that he was taking this so well, i thought he would be just as upset as me, maybe even more. Its not like he likes me in that way. Right? I groaned and dropped my head to my knees, 'what am i going to do? Theres no way out of this. Kai would have told me if there was. Wouldn't he?' I hurd footsteps approaching behind me on the gravel. My mum appeared around the side of the fountain. I shifted slightly, the gravel under my bum digging in. I leaned my head against the rim of the fountain as she sat down on it. With a sigh she delicately played with my hair.

"Im sorry sweetheart, but an arranged marriage isn't so bad. Look at your father and me. Our mariage was arranged, and we've done fine." She smiled at me, i lifted my head and stared out at the hedge, it still hadn't changed in the slightest since i stared at it last night. "But i'm not you and dad. Does it even matter if I love Kai or not?" she sighed. "No, it really doesn't. I had hoped that you would by now. Why do you think i never objected about you always staying the night, or sleeping in Kai's bed."

"How the hell should i know." I snapped back. "Listen, your father and I are going home. We brought all your stuff over with us when we arrived." I frowned in confusion. Why would they have brought all my stuff with them. "You will be living here right up until the wedding when Voltaire will hand over the Hiwitari town house to you and Kai." I turned and stared up at my mum in shock. "I'm sorry I thought you just said that I wont be going home with you, and Kai and I have a house already waiting for us." She nodded. "I did say all that, and I want no arguments." She gave me a stern look. "And no running away." She stood up and walked away.

"And no running away" I mocked in a high pitched voice. Picking up a few stones I hurled them at the hedge in frustration. None of them made it. I hurd my parents car drive off and snarled. There leaving me here alone. With Kai. Most normal parents wouldn't leave their daughter alone with Kai let alone live with him. Didn't it just sux majorly that my parents wern't normal. Who in their right mind would arrange a marriage for their kid? I expected this of Voltaire but my mum? Uh uh no way. Why would she do this to me? Confusion ran throughout me, do my parents hate me that much? I could tell my dad hadn't known 'til recently like myself and Kai, I wondered how he was taking this. I wondered if he even cared that his only daughter was being married off at 18. I sighed and hurled more stones. It calmed me, slightly.

**Third person**

Kai stood at his window watching her angrily throw stones at the hedge, debating whether or not to go down to her. Secretly he had been a tiny bit ecstatic about the engagement. A part of him has been in love with her for a few years. Noticing the subtle changes in her appearance and how she seemed to become more beautiful as the days went by. She looked so increadibly gorgeous dressed simply in an old pair of his boxers and shirt. And her knee high boots seemed to complete the outfit, only making her look slightly slutty. The other part of him was anrgy, completely pissed at Voltaire for keeping this from him. He had to restrain himself from throwing something through the window. But yet he wasn't at all surprised about it. Not really. It would figure Voltaire would pull something like this. Suddenly feeling the need to punh something, Kai made his way into his bathroom and stared at his reflection. He noticed Phoenix's dress hanging over the shower rail and frowned at his reflection. Snarling he pulled his fist back and let it fly at the mirror. The glass crunched under his fist and shattered. The glass tinkled as it landed in the sink and on the floor around his feet. Numbly he took his fist off the broken mirror and flexed it slightly. Glass fragments had pierced the skin between his knuckles.

A small gasp brought him reeling back to reality. He turned his head slowly to the door to see Phoenix standing there mouth slightly hanging open, eyes wide with shock staring at his hand. Which brought him to the dull throbbing pain he was experiencing. Phoenix's boots crunched on the shattered glass as she slowly moved towards him, half scared. Tentively she took hs fist in her hands and looked it over. She glared up at him and backed out of the bathroom into the bedroom slowly pulling him with her. Once she had gotten him seated on his bed she went back into the bathroom and emerged 10 minutes later with a bowl of warm water, a towel slung over one shoulder a bandage and held between her teeth antiseptic lotion. She lowered herself to her knees and placed the bowl beside her, and the lotion, bandage and towel beside the bowl. Taking his hand in her own she tried to gently remove the glass fragments. Tried being the operative word. Kai hissed in pain as each shard was removed. "Sorry." Was all he got in consolation. Once all pieces of glass were removed Phoenix placed the bowl of warm water beside Kai on the bed and dunked his hand in the water, letting the water wash away the blood and any tiny pieces of glass. Kai tensed as the water stung the cuts in his hand. Phoenix looked up at him, he was already looking at her. "Why did you do it?" She asked quietly. He stared back blankly as if he hadn't hurd her.

She sighed and removed his hand from the bowl and dried it carefully with the towel. After applying the antiseptic lotion she bandaged his hand. All the while Kai did not move or say anything. Standing up Phoenix took the bowl back to the bathroom and poured it down the bath. After washing her hands she returned and put the lotion on the bedside table and kicked the towel in the direction of the hamper. She sat beside Kai on the bed not knowing what to say, his good hand found hers and he linked his fingers through hers. She looked at him. "I'm sorry Nix" With tears in her eyes she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He slid both arms around her waist and pressed her into him. "Please dont hate me" He mumbled into her hair.

Pulling away she frowned at him. "Why would I hate you Kai?" He frowned and looked away. "You think I'd hate you for punching your reflection?" Sighing he shook his head. "Then what?" With a low growl he stood up and walked to his window and stared down at the grounds, not quite knowing how to form the words he wanted to say. Turning back to her he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "For wanting the marriage between us to go ahead" A frown creased her brow as she let his words sink in. Before he could lose his nerve he continued. "Yes, i hate Voltaire for doing this. But in some way im glad it came about. Nix i..." A sudden knock at the door halted his words. Phoenix looked from Kai to the door and back to Kai. When he made no move to open it she silently got up and moved to the door. Looking back at him she noticed he was back to staring out the window. With a sigh she opened the door.

"Phoenix, just the person I was looking for" She smiled weakly at the red headed women on the other side of the door. "Hey Denise, nows not really a good time" Denise peered past Phoenix and saw Kai at the window his hands by his sides one of which was bandaged. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Phoenix who only shook her head. Denise placed a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "If you need me you know where to reach me" With that Denise disappeared down the hallway. Trying not to think of where she was going and whom would be there Phoenix shut the door and turned back to Kai who was still at the window. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Kai actually wanted to get married. To her.

**Phoenix p.o.v**

"Kai?" He turned slightly and looked at me, he gave a half smile and turned back to the window. "Im sorry Nix" I frowned Why the hell does he keep apologising? "Why are you apologising?" He sighed. "I dont know." My frown deepened and I walked over to him, my feet starting to give off a dull throb in my boots. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kai" He turned and stared down at me for the longest time. He smiled half heartedly and brought a hand up to trace my face. A shiver ran down my spine at his gentle touch. He pulled away and sighing ran a hand through his hair. "I dont know what i'm doing Nix. I feel lost" His eyes locked with mine and i saw a deep sadness in them before he covered it up and walked over to his bed. He sat on the edge of it looking dejected and pathetic. I watched him, i've never seen him look like this before. So sad and lost. Like he doesn't know what to do. Kai always knows what to do. He's smart he always has an answer for everything, even if he doesn't say it.

I walked over to him not thinking about what I was going to do. Which was bad. It felt as if someone had taken over my body and I was watching from above. I placed my hands on his shoulders, he looked up at me as I stradled him and sat in his lap. He frowned as I tilted his head back, well more like yanked it back by the back of his hair. I leaned closer to him and brushed my lips across his. Chills lept down my spine and danced around to my stomach, where they played a game of ping pong. Pulling back i closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very stupid. "Sorry" I mumbled. 'I just needed to know.' I felt him trace my jaw with his fingers. A shiver raced down my spine and tingled at my toes. His lips pressed onto mine with an urgency, he slipped his arms around my waist and pressed me closer to him. My stomach did little flip flops as he nibbled on my bottom lip asking for entrance, not knowing what i was doing i parted my lips and let him slide his tongue in. Instead of it feeling disgustingly wet and slimy, it felt well right. I brought out mine and met him, our tongues clashed lovingly in a dance as Kai's hands traced my spine.

He gripped me tightly and flipped us over, not once breaking the kiss. He traced the inside of my thigh making me shiver and tremble with unsated desire. A knock at the door halted Kai's hands, with a growl Kai lept off the bed and stormed over to the door. "WHAT!!" he growled out as he opened the door so hard it slammed against the wall. Tala stood on the other side looking confused as he looked from me to Kai and back to me. Kai glared at Tala obviously furious at being interupted. "Uh i interupting something?" Tala asked "Yes!" "No" both Kai and I replied at the same time me being no Kai's being yes. Both Tala and Kai looked at me. Kai's eyes clearly saying 'your mine' Tala quite confused. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean sure I liked Kai but not as much as I loved Tala. I moved off the bed and walked over to the two boys knowing that Kai would be furious with what I was going to do, but he'll forgive me. Eventually. I apologised to Kai with my eyes -atleast I hope I did. And took Tala by the hand and lead him down the hall. He had to know what was going on, it was only fair. And to be honest I was actually very glad when Tala knocked on the door, if he hadn't of who knows what would have happened. Ok so I know what would have happened but I dont know if I like Kai like that. Not yet anyway.

I pulled Tala behind me down the stairs, out into the front garden. We sat side by side on the fountain. Both silent and both staring at the hedge. I could tell he was confused as to why Kai snapped at him so harshly. And why my appearance was rumpled and why i was still in Kai's clothes. 'I dont know what to say, what easy way is there to tell your secret crush that your getting married to his best friend. No there is no easy way, Tala has to hear this the same way that Kai and I did but maybe I can say it more gently then Voltaire did'

I turned to Tala and took his hand in mine, he looked over at me and smiled but then soon frowned when he saw the saddened look on my face. "Whats wrong Nix, is everything ok?" He cupped my face in the palm of his hand. A sigh escaped me.

'Why does this have to be so hard? Heart I command you to stop loving the young man infront of you you do not love him.' It was fruitless I loved him and I couldn't stop. I felt the tears prick at the corners of my eyes, I willed Tala not to see them but it was too late. He brushed them away with his thumbs as they fell. "Nix, please tell me whats wong." I knew that there was no easy way to tell him.

"We're engaged."

* * *

_Okie Dokies there it is the second one, i hope your all still waiting for this and someone will actually read it, again really sorry that it took me so long. Review please_

_Phoenix_


End file.
